


Weakest Link

by Limebrus



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sungjong is love, gyujong, heh, not much gyujong action so-to-speak but oh well, sorry for that, this is kinda really boring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limebrus/pseuds/Limebrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Prompt:</strong><br/> <br/>Sungjong is having second thoughts about whether or not to renew his contract. He has never felt like the group nor the members needed him and he wonders if Infinite is better off without him. There is one person who makes him believe otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weakest Link

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [InfiniteRarepairFicathon2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/InfiniteRarepairFicathon2016) collection. 



> It doesn't have as much Gyujong as the prompter might have wished for, but I hope it may still be satisfactory

The sounds of people having joyful conversations swirled around the cafe as the customers enjoyed their lunch. No one minded the lone young guy with a hat and a black, fashionable surgical mask covering his face. Which was for the better, as Sungjong did not have patience nor time to be recognised and approached by fans when he was contemplating one of the biggest decisions of his life.

He pulled down the mask as he sipped on his cappuccino, eyes still on the thick document placed on the table.

It was the renewal of his contract, binding him for five more years to Woollim and more importantly to Infinite. They had received it a few days ago, with the deadline being in two days. Sungjong knew for a fact the others had already signed theirs and handed it to the management without hesitation. When the members had asked him, he had told them he had already done it and had sent them his sweetest smile which did not reach his eyes; luckily no one seemed to have seen through his lie and had went on with their busy schedules.

Schedules.

He almost never had any solo schedules and most of his time he found himself confined to his dorm or at the practice room. The few schedules he had had over the past few years had either been given to him to get a more 'manly' image or he had had to fight to get one. It left him feeling like an excess, or even worse; someone with no value in the company and more trouble than worth.

Sungjong had began starting to feel like he was nothing than trouble to Woollim and even to Infinite. There had been a few vicious rumours about him which could damage both the company and the group, and generally he felt as if there were so many people hating him despite having done nothing wrong. It made him feel like his existence itself was wrong. He contributed nothing to the group, except as the 'bullied youngest' routine for some comedy effect.

Infinite did not need someone who was nothing but an unnecessary accessory. There was nothing he added to the group, at least of no value. They had strong vocalists, strong dancers, strong rappers, and even strong actors. Sungjong was only adequate in some parts and completely useless in others. They say a group is only as strong as the weakest link and he was definitely the weakest link. Infinite would be a better and stronger group without him dragging them down.

Maybe he shouldn't sign the contract. Maybe it was time for him to resign and go back home; maybe find another job where he could actually be of use.

It was probably for the best.

"I knew I'd find you here."

Sungjong looked up in surprise, not expecting to hear the voice of Infinite's leader in this small, almost unknown cafe.

"Sunggyu. Why are you here?"

Sunggyu sent him a genuine, but tired smile as he sat down on the chair across the table.

"I know you. You always go here when you need to think," he murmured before he nodded towards the document on the table. "I thought you said you had already signed it."

"Ah..." Sungjong paused, trying to find a decent excuse; but he couldn't find one which did not sound illogical.

"Why haven't you signed it and handed it in yet, Sungjong?" The question held a tone conveying he would not accept any lie or excuses, yet it was still gentle and comforting. Although Sungjong had not expected anyone to come, he was glad it was Sunggyu.

"I don't know if I should." His voice was slightly frail and revealed more of his emotions than he wanted.

"You don't know if you should what?"

"Sign the contract," Sungjong admitted as he shied away from Sunggyu's firm gaze.

"Why not?" Once again the tone was gentle and inquisitive.

"You guys don't need me. All I do is bring a bad reputation because of the rumours."

A warm, calloused hand covering his own made Sungjong direct his gaze back at Sunggyu.

"We need you." Sunggyu rubbed circles on Sungjong's soft skin with his thumb. "Infinite is not Infinite without you. You're the one who never lets anything defeat you and you're our inspiration to keep fighting. We all admire you, for always coming out on top even when depression hits. You're one of the biggest reason we all manage to keep pushing Infinite forward." Sunggyu smiled gently. "You're also the most mature one, always ready with a solution or suggestion when we encounter a problem. This is something we all feel. Without you Infinite would lose one of the main sources of fighting spirit and endurance."

"Sunggyu, I'm-... But I bring nothing to Infinite in terms of talent. My voice is nothing compared to the rest of you."

A frown marred Sunggyu's face and his forehead furrowed. "Don't say that. Without your sweet voice our harmonies will never be as beautiful. And your voice has improved so much over the years, you can't quit now."

"But... the rumours..." Though Sungjong did not like to admit it, the words from his leader made his vision blurry; he had not expected such warm and heartfelt words.

"We all have rumours trying to smear our names. Does it really matter?"

"But my rumours, some of them... What if they find proof?"

The hand encasing his own squeezed reassuringly. "If such a time comes, we will all stand next to you and support you."

If they hadn't been in public Sungjong might have cried, but the knowledge of anyone seeing his tears was enough for him to refrain from letting them fall.

"Lee Sungjong, if you don't sign that contract you'll be breaking my heart as a group-mate, as a colleague, as a friend, and as your lover. We need you to be Infinite. If even one member is lost, we cease to be Infinite."

With a shaking hand he grabbed the pen lying next to the document and carefully signed it; his worries had not completely disappeared, but at least he knew the members valued him.

After he signed it he looked up at Sunggyu again, almost losing his breath once more because of the warm, happy smile lighting up his face. "Good. I'll go with you to hand it in to the management. Let's go."

Sungjong got up as well, trailing behind Sunggyu as they exited the small cafe.

"After we've handed it in, I'll treat you for dinner. Let's talk more about these damaging thoughts you have, okay?"

Sungjong nodded. "Okay." His lips stretched into a small genuine smile; thanks to Sunggyu his heart and mind felt more at ease.


End file.
